The Dark Seas of the North
by GreetingsDearie
Summary: Jack has been freed from the locker but Jones is not done with him. When a deal is struck that leads to a race to see who makes it to the dark seas of Norway first Jack see's an opportunity for revenge. Beckett see's an opportunity to get something he pines for. They think the objective is to find Jacks son, little do they know a son is not the greatest treasure he hid in Norway.
1. Chapter 1

**/ Alrighty, I have been gone from the world of Fanfiction for quite some time so I do hope to make this my victorious return. Please do not come for me over the era's and time periods I am about to bring together in this story. ITS MAKE BELIEVE MY DUDES.**

Being released from the locker had raised Captain Jacks spirits to no end. He never thought he would taste another drop of rum on his lips or feel the warmth of a wench in his arms but here he was... Back on his precious pearl and making his way to his favourite place, Tortuga. Yes, he still had the small minor issue of the slimy angry man that was Davy Jones to contend with but not even that could dampen the Captains mood. He was unfortunately disturbingly sober, Jack despised being sober, he did his best thinking when under the influence of the delectable nectar that was his rum.

"We should not be trailing these seas Captain Jack Sparrow." The melodic voice of the sea witch herself, Tia Dalma chimed in. It made Jack wince like a scolded child.

"Oh, come now lass! Once I wet me whistle and find meself a wench or two we will be back on track for fighting that terrible beasty, savvy?"

"The seas are restless, angry. Can you feel how the ocean groans beneath your precious pearl. No one leaves the locker without Jones knowing it." She said in a dark, cryptic tone.

"And what should I do about it dear? Toss myself back in the locker, eh? I believe it was you crew of scoundrels that came for me not the other way round." Jack said in a matter of fact tone swinging his compass around his index finger with every word he spoke.

"Sparra! We only came for ya so we could call the brethren court to order, you hold one of the nine pieces of eight that be the only reason you stand before us instead of rotting in that locker!" Barbossa interjected as he limped across deck his wooden leg clicking rhythmically along the wooden panes beneath him.

"Come now Hector, I know some of you missed me, good aul Captain Jack! And besides, who doesn't love an impromptu visit to a pirates favourite place crew?!" Jack said raising his arms a warning glance reaching his deckhand Mr. Gibbs who immediately began cheering in earnest with the rest of the crew. Only Will, Elizabeth, Barbossa and Tia Dalma looked at him with a grim expression.

"Sorry chaps, Majority rules." Jack grinned his golden tooth gleaming in the warmth of the Caribbean sun.

Jack had been attempting to ignore the angry groan of the ship from the unease of the sea, he had done his time, as far as he was concerned his debt was settled with Jones. Jack had his sights set on the dutchman now. If he ruled the Dutchman, he ruled the sea and if he ruled the sea, he ruled his old pal Cutler Beckett. Even without the rum, Jacks intentions were as clear to him as the day he entered the locker through the rigid jaws of the Kraken.

Sadly, he could not envision his glorious reign on the high seas for long, the sky has begun to darken, clouds had began swirling darkly in the sky, the waves began crashing with more aggression against the side of the pearl, before the crew of the Black Pearl could register it the dark and sullen vessel that was the dutchman was gliding effortlessly towards them.

The crew immediately scrambled for weapons, Jack could hear Turner sprout some more boring nonsense about his father old bootstrap. Even in times such as this Jack could feel himself yawn at the constant angst that flowed from that lads' mouth, and his murderous wench of a misses was no different.

He grabbed his spyglass and pointed it towards the vessel before looking through, instead of getting a bird's eye view of the dutchman Jack was instead face to face with the stern glare of Davy Jones. He let a screech so loud it would put a banshee to shame before dropping the spyglass to the watery deck. He was face to face with his foe once more.

"You should be dead, Sparrow!" Jones shouted furiously pointing his sword at the Captains throat.

"Well, the way I see it is… Your little beasty gobbled me up and I did spend god knows how long lost in the locker so the ways I see it is my debt with you is all but settled, savvy?" He said with a hopeful grin.

"When you go to the locker you remain in the locker! That is the deal, that has always been the deal!" Jones said once more with a furious fiery rage as the rest of Jones' depraved crew made their way aboard Jacks vessel.

Before Jack could utter another word to negotiate his freedom once again a disturbed grin passed over the face of Davy Jones.

"Mr. Cutler Beckett has a story or two about you Sparrow" Jones said as he lowered his sword from Jacks throat much to the Captains relief.

"One tale he told me amused me more than the rest. In fact, Sparrow it made me curious, it made me intrigued. It made me realize when I discovered you had escaped the locker that I had the opportunity to strike another wee deal with you." He said with a sinister wink.

Jacks interest had been peaked, perhaps old Cutler Beckett wasn't so bad after all. He could strike up a new deal with Jones, manipulate his stupid ignorant crew into going along with it thus giving him time to plot his takeover of the dutchman. Ah yes, he liked the sound of this deal already.

"Oh yes? And what deal did you have in mind? I do enjoy negotiating a good deal. Is it for me crew? Have em, not one of them missed me. Except Mr. Cotton but I simply cannot bare his parrot so you can take them both."

Jones laughed loudly in amusement "I am glad to see you so eager to part with those closest to ye Sparrow, the locker has not changed you one little bit has it?"

"The story Beckett told me certainly has me interested in a person if not persons. He told me a tale of a boy, a boy with the surname Teague I would believe. A boy that stole a ship and travelled to lands time had forgotten, lands where the sky glimmers colours in the stars like waves in the sea. And this boy, he got himself very comfortable there. So comfortable he left treasures behind in the lands before departing. Have you heard this tale before Sparrow?" Jones asked his eyes glinting with amusement as if he were telling the most wonderful joke.

The usual vacant look that Jack normally wore on his face was gone and replaced by a look of abstract horror. His tanned skin had gone ashy and pale and he was blinking every two seconds in a state of disbelief almost.

"Fairytales that boys been tellin' ya Jonsey." Jack said as nonchalantly as he could muster.

"Oh, it is but a fairytale is it Sparrow? Then tell me this, if I was to make you a deal… The deal being that I challenge you to a race, a race to the north… Where gods and men live together and the water is as dark as a woman's heart. If I get there first, I get your treasure, if you get there first the treasure be yours for the keeping. What would you say then about my fairytale?"

For the first time in his life Jack was at a loss for words, he could not say no. The repercussions would be not worth thinking about for the seasoned pirate.

"Jack, this is ridiculous and a waste of time tell him no!" Elizabeth Swan shouted from across deck the crew being subdued by Jones' grisly deckhands.

"He cannot refuse the deal Ms. Swan" Barbossa interjected.

"Sure you can't Sparra?"

Jacks mind was in overdrive, this would all be so much easier if he had the added advantage of rum.

"Jack you greedy bastard my father is on that ship give him whatever he wants!" Turner shouted in that angsty tone that made Jack wish to take a revolver to his temple.

"Why Jack, this is the quietest I have ever seen you, I quite like it. Would you care to share with your crew why the cat has all of a sudden got your tongue?" Jones said dramatically turning to the crew.

"No? Then please, Captain Barbossa, would you care to enlighten us? We are all waiting in anticipation."

"Sparra is going to accept the deal. The treasure be not silver be not gold. The treasure be not eternal life or a map to a promised land. The treasure be the fruit of his own loins. A child, a boy… Or should I say a man now… Born and raised in the harsh lands of the north where the men and women fight with swords and axes and worship violent gods. A land called Norway." Barbossa said his eyes dark with echoes of sympathy as he looked to Jack.

"Beautifully put Barbossa!" Jones said with a clap of his deformed hands.

Jack knew the pearl was the fastest vessel known to man. The captain had confidence his precious pearl would not fail him in getting them there first.

"Mate, you're standing on the black pearl, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Of course, it's a deal, savvy?"

Jack could tell by the glint in Jones' eyes that he knew what other values he had in those lands. He knew what Beckett was truly after there, it was what he was after all those years ago. It is what Jack had to leave behind… And that something certainly was not a son.

He had to get to Norway first, he had to get there first or die trying. There was a lot more at stake than just a family affair and Jones knew it.

 **/ Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuuuun, ok I know I left it a wee bit cryptic but I promise all will be revealed in chapter 2. I am hoping to have a second chapter up asap. If you liked this chapter please let me know, it is my first fic in a thousand years and ya girl is rusty as hell.**


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth Swan had never seen Jack look as frantic as he did when the Dutchman once again disappeared beneath the choppy waves of the ocean once more. He was firing off commands the way a captain should. The crew could not keep up with his orders to get the ship moving in the correct location. He was gripping his compass so tightly the whites of his knuckles were prominent against his sun kissed skin. She could still not help but feel a wave of guilt hit her every time she looked at him, she was the reason he had met an untimely demise, she was the reason he ended up trapped in the locker. Her intentions were pure but in hindsight the decision she made was a poor one that had caught them precious time in defeating Davy Jones. Will had barely been able to look at her let alone speak to her since her treachery had been exposed by the boozy pirate himself.

She noted that not even Barbosa was trying to drive a wedge between Jack and his command of the pearl, usually by now they would be in the middle of a shouting match that would result in pistols being drawn from all angles. Instead the old pirate was merely standing, observing the chaos around him as the crew scrambled to aid Jack. She could see a similar look of bewilderment on Will's face as well, with curiosity evidently getting the better of both of them they made their way simultaneously to Barbosa. Will was the first to speak, his tone hushed so he would not attract the attention of Jack or the rest of the crew.

"You know, I did always imagine Jack had many children from many women across the world, but I am shocked that for one he knows of one or for two that he cares. Is this... Child of his common knowledge?"

Barbosa laughed and spat on the deck beneath him as if he were washing a terrible taste from his mouth. "Nay, although Jack probably does have enough spawn to make a crew this boy be a secret. Well, he was a secret. You see, when me and Sparra were just lads we sailed to those dark waters of the north after hearing stories of the women being the most beautiful the world over. It was a hard place to find and the seas there are merciless and cruel. When we docked by a small village, we could see that the stories were true, the maidens were like paintings, but we learned quickly that strangers be most unwelcome in their parts. Sparra of course managed to win them over in minutes talking his codswallop but not everyone was as lucky. Ye see the people in those parts, they believe in these gods, gods that talk to them and come to earth, gods that taught them that if you be a Christian you be trouble. Pagans they are, and anyone they suspect of being a member of the church they kill dead. Of course, we looked like scoundrels, it was obvious we were no god-fearing men. One woman in the village caught Jack's eye immediately. She was stubborn but Sparra wouldn't top hindering her for nothin'. She eventually grew fond of him. Taught us all kinds of map reading and sailing skills us young lads had yet to learn, she was a young woman, but she had an old soul. We spent months living with the pagans, they took us on their boats. Long narrow little things that they had to row by hand. They were warriors though, and they let us join on the plunder of their neighboring lands. It wasn't long after that the lass gave birth to a bairn. A young lad. It would seem Sparra panicked and did what he does best." Barbossa shrugged.

"He ran away" Elizabeth interjected.

"Aye, he ran away. I was tired of the lands by that stage and was leavin' anyway. Sparra didn't come with me but I got news months later that he had ran not long after meself. Jack used to disappear over the years of me knowin' him. He thinks I don't know but he was travelling back to the lands to check in on the lad. Goin' by his reaction today though, he has left something else there too. Not even the fruit of his own loins could make Sparra that frantic to get back there." Barbossa said cynically.

Elizabeth shook her head "how could he be capable of such a selfish act, leaving that woman alone to raise a child in such a barbaric place. I did not even think Jack Sparrow could stoop that low." She said in utter disbelief at the tale she had just been told.

"Then obviously you have not been paying close enough attention." Will replied cynically as he turned his back to her facing out to sea.

In truth they both had thought Jack had redeemable qualities at times, but this had altered their view greatly on the pirate they once had been fond of and had once even dared to call a friend.

"Get the dead weight off this ship she needs to be at peak speed!"

Jack yelled frantically at his crew.

"Get rid of the canon balls! Get rid of the canons! Knives, forks, that bleedin' monkey toss it all overboard!" He bellowed.

He manned the wheel his dark brown eyes staring darkly into the horizon, he had faith the Pearl would get him there, he had made the journey to this exact place through these waters more times than he could count, and he knew he could do it again. His pearl could beat that slimy walking tentacle any time.

He refused to let the crew rest for love nor money. As the sun set, he sailed recklessly into the night, the further from the Caribbean they got the harsher the weather. The rain battered against Sparrows face blinding him as he tried to look through the violent mist. It would take days for them to reach their destination which meant Jack had days to concoct a plan. It was clear that Jones knew a son was not the key reason why he would be frantic to go north. It was Beckett, Beckett had given Jones information Jack was stupid enough to divulge in his younger years. The wood of the pearl groaned under the weight of the waves battering against it. Jacks hands were blistered and sore from gripping the wheel so tightly. The men were dropping like flies around him from exhaustion, he grit his teeth, ignored the pleas from Hector and Turner to let the crew rest for a few hours and continued on. If they wanted any hope of beating the Dutchman sleep was no longer a priority.

Days of nonstop sailing had taken its toll on the crew, more than one set of dead dehydrated bodies had been thrown overboard, they had not stopped for water, they had not stopped for supplies. They had all barely slept and the fatigue of the journey had made many of them hallucinate seeing horrendous things like the fearsome jaws of the kraken coming toward them. Jack felt as if he was living in an alternate time. He was going through the motions of sailing his vessel without even thinking about it. His mouth felt like sandpaper, his back felt as if it was broken for standing for so long, he was unsure if he could even unfurl his fingers from the wheel of the ship now even if he wanted to.

He heard a squawk to his left and readily reached for his pistol to shoot Mr. Cottons damned parrot. He was almost certain if the crew had the energy, they would have decided to mutiny him once more on an island somewhere so his remorse for planning on killing the stupid bird was nonexistent. It was not until he turned to look at it that he realized it was not Cottons parrot at all. This bird was as black as coal. It was a raven. For a second, he thought he had lost his mind, the journey had finally driven him to the insanity levels he had reached in the locker. It was not until he blinked several times and gave himself a considerable wallop in the face followed by a second one from Mr. Gibbs that he realized it was in fact truly there.

"It's a bloody raven!" He exclaimed triumphantly.

The rest of the crew looked at him in bewilderment as to why he was so overjoyed at the sight of the bird.

Barbossa rolled his eyes "if there be a bird on the ship that was not there before it means there be land nearby ye pack of foolish dogs!"

It was only then the crew erupted in a chorus of both celebration and relief. As the horizon became clearer the shape of land came into view, land Jack had become very acquainted with. Dawn was breaking on the sleepy village as they drew closer. There was no sign of the Flying Dutchman but that did not mean it was not already here… Waiting for their opportune moment to spring an attack.

In the distance the silhouette of a lone woman standing at the shoreline came into view. Barbossa appeared next to Jack both of them looking at the ever-nearing village that molded them into the captains they are today.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say they were expecting us, Sparra."

"Make no mistake Hector, they knew we were coming here before we did."

 **/ Yes, it is still fairly cryptic, BUT the next chapter will explain nearly everything. I just love a good cliff hanger you know? Anywho, let me know if you love it OR if you hate it. When I establish everything properly, I will most certainly be looking at you guys for suggestions on what way you would like to see the plot to go so stay tuned. Shits gonna get juicy!**


End file.
